


Loving Soul

by maxiiisaac



Series: Guarded Soul Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiiisaac/pseuds/maxiiisaac
Summary: Sequel to Guarded Soul.Keith doesn't know what to do... he wants to be happy and to stop worrying his brother and his friends but every time he tries that same haunting smile pops up and he's taken right back to square one.And then all of a sudden it's like the first time they ever met all over again... literally, and Keith has never smiled so wide.There are many new challenges to face, but he knows that if he has Lance McClain by his side that everything will be okay.After all,They were made for each other right?





	1. 1

* * *

 

**•••**

**Word count: 2088**

•••

Keith Kogane had always had a problem with getting up in the morning, but now Shiro was growing worried.

He remembers that night that Hunk brought him home well. He rung the doorbell and walked a crying Keith into the house when Shiro finally opened it. He tried to ask what was wrong but Hunk only shook his head saying that he'd explain later.

It had been almost four weeks now.

Shiro sighed as he leant against Keith's bedroom door. He had barricaded himself in again.

"Keithy, you have to come out of there at some point. This isn't healthy..." He said softly through the door.

When he was met with nothing but silence he slid slowly down the door until he was sitting with his legs splayed out in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I know that you miss him Keith... I know that it hurts. Hunk said that he couldn't tell me everything but that I should know the reason you're upset is because Lance had to go back home far away. I don't... I'm not going to pretend like I know what you're going through. I'm twenty six and I've never been in love, but you need to understand that isolating yourself like this isn't going to make the pain go away..."

There was a shuffle from inside the room, making Shiro tense up, and then suddenly came the horrible screeching sound of wood scraping against wood meaning that Keith was finally moving his wardrobe away from the door. Shiro got up quickly, facing the door patiently and waiting, hoping that it would open.

It didn't.

"I also know that I'm only your stinking older brother but... I care about you Keith." He continued slowly.

"Your emotions catch up with you way too quickly and they overwhelm you and that's when you make rash decisions. I don't want you to get hurt and well... I'm here little bro. _I'll_ _be_ _your_ _impulse_ _control_."

There was a loud cry, the door was flung open and suddenly Keith was in front of him, punching him with everything he had. It hurt a little but Shiro knew that this was a part of something much bigger so he didn't mind as much.

" _He_ was my impulse control! That's what _he_ said and then _he_ left! Shit, I'm so fucking _stupid_ for believing I could be happy. _Stupid,_ _stupid_ _,_ _stupid_!"

With each word, Keith punched. With each punch, he grew weaker by the knees until finally he sunk to the floor and just sobbed.

Shiro felt his heart break as he looked at his little brother. His red, puffy, tired looking eyes and sickly pale skin. He sat on the floor beside him and slowly pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him side to side as he used to when Keith was little and their parents died.

Keith screamed in pain, the sound muffled a little as his face was buried into Shiro's firm chest. They sat like this for hours, Keith clinging to his brother, who was also crying now.

Eventually the soft sobbing stopped and Shiro looked down to see Keith asleep in between his legs, his head resting against his steadily rising chest. He smiled sadly and picked the boy up, carrying him to his room and settling him into bed like he used to when he'd had a nightmare, and then climbed in next to him.

And just like that, the house was quiet and peaceful.

~~

{ _Four weeks later: }_

Keith tried to act happy for his friends and for Shiro. Though they could see the pain deep behind his eyes and though they could tell that all his smiles were fake, they thought that it was one of those things that only time and Keith himself could heal.

He felt completely numb. Worse than when his parents died.

Don't get me wrong, Keith loved his parents and was incredibly upset when he realised they were never coming back but they were never actually around much anyways, always working or just busy doing other things. Seven year old Keith got over their death surprisingly quickly seeing as he didn't know them very well at all, which worried a lot of people until he started pushing them away.

He also had Shiro. Shiro was there and Shiro was mourning with him. He knew exactly how he felt and was able to help more. But Keith was going through _this_ mostly alone, and that's what hurt the most.

With Lance gone, he just felt indescribably empty.

Keith sighed as he picked up his school bag. Sure, he was depressed, but that didn't stop school from being on his ass all the time. Unfortunately.

"I'm leaving." He called out to Shiro.

"Okay, have a good day! I love you!"

"Love you too."

Keith shut the front door after stepping out and made his way to his car (which he _finally_ got around to fixing.) He opened the door and threw his bag into the passenger seat before getting in and shutting it again.

In less than ten minutes Keith made it to the school, he parked his car in his usual spot and walked over to Hunk's, which was waiting in the spot opposite his just like normal.

"Hey Keef!" Pidge called happily, poking her head out of Hunk's passenger side window.

"H-hey Pidgeon." He replied, pulling a half assed smile onto his face.

Pidge's own smile faltered the tiniest bit and Keith knew that she could see right through him, as per usual.

"You doing okay?" She asked quietly when he had finally come to a stop next to her window.

"I'm fine Pidge... You don't have to keep asking."

Pidge nodded slowly and looked away after a few seconds with a frown, her attention seemingly taken by her thoughts.

"We're just worried about you buddy... Shiro told us that you've hardly even eaten anything since La- since he left..." Hunk spoke up from the drivers seat, playing with his thumbs.

Keith scoffed. Of course they've been checking in with each other behind his back.

He pulled his bag more securely on his back and turned away.

"We're gonna be late." He threw over his shoulder before he started off towards the entrance to school.  
He heard the car doors slam shut and the two sets of footsteps following behind him but he tuned them out, instead choosing to blast Green Day through his ear buds. He watched them walk their seperate ways from the corner of his eye and sighed.

Keith sighed when he felt the stares burning into the back of his head as he walked to his locker and pulled Lance's jacket (which he hasn't taken off unless he had to shower) tighter around him. He should be used to being the centre of attention by now but he wasn't. He ignored all the heart eyes directed towards him and opened his locker, taking out his advanced calculus book and shoving it into his bag.

He felt his earphones being tugged out and was about to turn around and punch someone for even _daring_ until...

"So, pretty boy..." A purr sounded in Keith's ear making him internally groan.

"I'm not in the mood today Lotor. Please just leave me alone."

There was a scoff and Keith shut his locker to see Lotor leaning against the neighbouring one with his arms crossed.

"Damn it Keith, you're never in the mood anymore. What am I not good enough now or something?" Lotor said, gently grabbing Keith's arm to stop him in his task of walking away.

"What? N-no, I'm just not up to it, okay?"

Lotor smirked and tugged on Keith's arm so that he was pulled flush against his chest.

"Lotor! God damn it, we're in public! What are you do-"

"It's because of that kid you used to hang out with isn't it? Ever since then you haven't wanted to do anything." He whispered after covering the raven haired boy's mouth.

Keith froze in Lotor's hold, looking up into his eyes and not bothering to struggle against him.

"Lance McClain... Wasn't it?"

Keith felt the tears prick at his eyes and Lotor frowned.

"He went and hurt you didn't he? See... What did I tell you? I wanted to protect you from _those_ kind of boys but did you listen?"

Keith sniffed and shook his head slowly, hanging it slightly in shame.

"What did I say Keith?"

_Lotor smiled at Keith from where he was laying on the bed, Keith chuckled breathily in return, his heart still racing from his activities two minutes ago._

_"Keith... I know you said that you don't want a relationship and that what happens between us stays between us but..."_

_Keith raised an eyebrow skeptically and hummed for the white haired boy to continue._

_"I really like you Keith..."_

_Keith sighed and slipped out from under the covers, he walked to his drawer and got out some clean boxers before slipping them on and then walking over to his discarded jeans._

_"Just hear me out! Listen, I know that you've been hurt by assholes before... I want to protect you from that. And I know that you're just gonna cast me aside when you find someone prettier but they're only ever going to leave you and hurt you more."_

_Keith, who had just finished putting his belt on, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head before walking over to the other male._

_"Sorry Lotor. I meant what I said, it's either this way or the highway." He said. He leant down and pecked his lips and then walked straight to the door._

_"Fine." He heard. He smiled._

_"My brother gets back in an hour. You better clean yourself up and be gone before he finds you." He said before walking from the room._

"That anyone else was only ever going to hurt me..." Keith mumbled.

He knew that it was wrong and that Lotor was the type of person that you shouldn't trust blindly but he had always looked after Keith and they had a lot of history.

Lotor sighed and wrapped an arm around Keith's waist, the raven haired male resting his head against the others chest and closing his eyes.

"My offer still stands, I still want to protect you."

Keith thought about Lotor, about his smile and his sweet words and his naturally protective personality.

Keith thought about Lance, about his laugh and his shitty puns and his naturally charming personality and how he shines ten times brighter than any boy that Keith could ever meet.

His heart panged and he had to squeeze his eyes shut even tighter to stop himself from crying. He sighed.

"I can't... I-I'm sorry Lotor." He said, opening his eyes and pulling away from the hug as he spoke, he smiled sadly and walked away.

 _Oh the habits of my heart,_  
_I can't say no._  
_Its ripping me apart,_  
_You get too close._  
_You make it hard to let you go._

Keith took deep breaths as the song played through his earphones on the way to his first class.

Geography. Where he first met Lance.

Keith felt like he just couldn't escape, every little thing reminded him of Lance and he was finding it hard to move on... Even if it had already been two months since he left.

He took his earphones out when he reached the classroom door and shoved them into his pockets before walking in.

"Keith, you're late." Coran's voice spoke out, he sounded even happier than usual.

"Wow, what a shocker." He said sarcastically, not looking up and instead staring at his shoes.

"Well hurry up and take your seat." Coran said hurriedly, he seemed eager for something.

Keith sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time today and dragged himself towards his usual seat, his gaze remaining on the ground. It was only when Keith got to his desk and saw a pair of legs neatly crossed over one another that he stopped with a groan and an eyeroll.

"Dumbass, you're in my sea-"

Keith completely froze as he looked up to catch the eye of the person sitting in front of him.

"I think we already established that there is a seat right next to me."

That smooth and slightly spanish accented voice.

That dazzling pearly white smile.

Those bright cerulean blue eyes.

Lance.

•••


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realisation of Lance's return is just sinking in, Keith can't believe it. He can't breath. Lance talks Keith down and ends up delivering some surprising news.

* * *

 

•••

 **Word** **count** **: 1514**

**•••**

Keith stared at the male in front of him.

'This isn't happening... This just isn't happening. This is impossible, he can't, he- he shouldn't be...'

Keith's thoughts were zooming through his head at an indescribable speed, barely registering before being replaced with the next one. Yes, Keith's mind was racing but he was completely still, his mouth agape and eyes bulging as though he had just discovered water for the first time. And then it hit him all at once.

He suddenly felt dizzy, his breathing was steadily getting heavier until his chest was heaving. His whole body began to shake, jitters that felt like spiders crawling under his skin and taking control.

"Keith..? Keith are you alright?" A nice girl, he thought her name might be Amy, spoke up from his right.

Keith looked to her and then back to Lance and then back to her again. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. He felt trapped inside his current state of shock and couldn't find it in himself to get it together.

"He's having a panic attack. Look Keith, I need you to try and breathe evenly for me okay? In through the nose and out through the mouth. Just like this." Another classmate, Dan, said after standing and walking so that he was in front of Keith.

But Keith couldn't listen to Dan, who was currently showing him how to breathe correctly. He clutched at his chest, which felt so tight that it could probably burst at any given moment.

"Okay guys, give him some space, this isn't helping him."

That voice again. Oh how Keith had missed that voice. The sound made his heart hurt even more.

Keith vaguely registered someone taking his hand and helping him to walk out of the classroom. He was sat down with his back against a cold tile wall, his hand still encased by a warm tan one.

"Shhh. I know Keithy, you're hyperventilating. You've gotta breathe with me, okay?" Lance said, kneeling down in front of Keith with his other hand now cupping the shaking boy's jaw.

Keith felt himself freeze all over again as those beautiful blue eyes, tainted with worry, were cast upon him. His breathing stopped all together for a few tense and dead silent seconds before a large sob finally escaped his lips and he broke down, right there in the boys bathroom.

Lance smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Can I hug you?" He asked, as he had learned that not all people liked to be touched when having a panic attack.

Keith nodded vigorously and Lance gave a little sigh of relief before wrapping the ravenette up in his arms. Lance rocked him from side to side until his sobs were just sniffles, Keith clinging to the thin fabric of Lance's shirt like his life depended on it.

When he was calm enough that his breathing went back to normal, Lance opened his mouth to speak.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly.

Keith paused and moved his head from where it was buried in Lance's chest.

"H-how do I f-feel?" He said incredulously.

"How do I f-fucking feel?" He said again, his voice rising in volume this time.

Lance grimaced at the loud voice in his ear and pulled away slightly before looking at Keith, confused as to why he suddenly looked so angry.

"Yes?" He said, or rather asked, his head cocked to the side in a way that Keith would've found adorable if he weren't so pissed.

"Oh, I feel fine and fucking dandy L-Lance." He said sharply, shrugging the Spanish boy off of him and standing up.

Lance stood as well, his eyes narrowed and hands out in front of him as if he were deterring something.

"I-I mean... That's good..?" He said slowly.

Keith stared at him, lightening striking behind his eyes as he took Lance's words in.

"That's good? Jesus fucking christ I was being sarcastic."

"So... Y-you're not good?" Lance asked awkwardly.

Keith's fists clenched by his side.

"No Lance! I'm not fucking good!" He shouted.

Lance flinched and then looked at Keith with the look of a kicked puppy on his face.

"W-well why not?"

Keith actually laughed at that.

"Why!? Why do you think Lance!? You fucking left me here worrying about what the fuck had happened to you and you show up in class two months later with no explanation like its the most ordinary thing in the world! And _then_ you ask me how I'm fucking feeling!?"

Keith was screaming now, a sudden fire in the pit of his stomach igniting and making him explode.

Lance stayed silent, his face expressionless. He slowly moved towards Keith and put his hands on his shoulders, Keith only pushed him away again.

"Keith. Calm down."

Keith smiled wide and raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down? Calm down!? Wow, you must be fucking stupid if you think that _that_ is going to calm me down." He said, an eery almost crazy like humour edging into his voice.

"You're worrying me."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm worrying you?" Keith said, mockery clear in his tone. He walked the short distance between him and Lance and punched him straight in the face. There was a loud cracking sound, but Keith didn't care.

Lance gasped and staggered backwards while holding his nose, he looked up to Keith in shock but only saw him moving closer to get another hit in.

"Well guess who's sorry ass has been worrying about _you_!?" He shouted, his fist connecting with Lance's gut as he said the word 'you'. Lance didn't dodge it, even though he easily could have.

"For nothing apparently! Because you're _here_ and you're perfectly _fine_!" He shouted again, landing two more punches.

"I don't know why I worried in the first place! Clearly I mean _nothing_ to you!" He landed one more punch before Lance finally snapped.

He grabbed Keith's arm and spun him around before slamming his body hard into the bathroom wall, his arm being held behind his back in a way that Lance knew was painful.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say that." He growled in Keith's ear.

Keith had frozen, seemingly taken aback by Lance's sudden aggression.

"Don't you _ever_ say that you don't mean anything to me. You hear me?" He asked sharply.

Keith nodded very slowly, suddenly quiet.

Lance waited for a few more seconds before releasing his hold on Keith. He felt the blood dripping from his injured nose and he passed a hand across it to wipe it away.

Keith slowly turned around so that he was facing Lance again. They were both breathing heavily, their eyes locked on to each others.

"I'm sorry..." Keith said after a few moments of silence.

Lance sighed and shook his head before opening his arms, Keith hesitantly made his way over to the brunette but stopped just before he was within arms reach.

"I mean it... I took that way too far..." He mumbled with his head hung in shame.

Lance rolled his eyes with a tut and took a large step towards Keith before wrapping his arms around him.

Keith melted into the hug, his arms moving to Lance's waist and his nose taking in Lance's scent for the first time in two months.

"You're wearing my jacket." Lance said softly, playing with Keith's hair.

"Why wouldn't I? This jacket was all I had left of you besides memories."

Lance hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you, Keith."

Keith paused and then pulled away from the hug just enough so that he could see Lance's face.

"Speaking of which. How... How are you here?" He asked, running his hands down the curve of Lance's back and slipping them under his shirt.

That's when he realised.

"Wait." He said abruptly.

Lance looked down at him blankly.

"I-I can't feel it." He said.

"Feel what?"

"The-the tingly feeling I get when I touch you. I-I can't feel it anymore."

Lance's bit his lip and sighed.

"I'm not your guardian angel anymore Keith."

Keith looked at him for a few moments and then looked down.

"Oh..."

At first it had taken Keith a while to accept the fact that Lance was his guardian angel, but after a few hours he started to really like the idea. He couldn't help but think it was romantic, falling in love with your own guardian angel. He was now a little (a lot) disappointed that it wouldn't be like that anymore.

"But that still doesn't explain how you're here... Didn't you break like a gazillion rules?"

Lance laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah I did. But Allura has a soft spot for me." He said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Keith deadpanned and pulled out of the hug a little more.

"Lance."

The brunette sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay... Maybe we should skip school for the day. This is gonna take a lot of explaining."

Keith smiled.

"Okay."

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's chapter two, apologies that it's so short! I hope that you enjoyed!! I love constructive criticism so if you have any please don't be shy to comment or private message me. <3  
> Stay classy my loves :p


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Keith somewhere they can talk without being overheard by nosy teenagers. He reveals something that leaves Keith speechless and declares some feelings that Keith doesn't quite know how to handle. ;)

* * *

 

•••

**Word count: 1764**

•••

As the two teenagers walked slowly  
around the park, Lance began to explain how he had ended up back on Earth.

"Coran probably explained that I got given an F sentence... I'm not your guardian angel anymore. They destroyed my grace and now I'm nothing but vermin to them..."

Lance's expression turned stony as he remembered his time locked up in that room... he shivered just thinking about it.

"Do you know the punishment given to a fallen angel?" He asked softly, looking anywhere but the raven haired boy beside him.

Keith voiced a quiet 'no' as he looked at the leaves changing colour on the trees. He remembered Coran saying something about it all those weeks ago but he was too distraught at the time to listen properly.

Keith ripped his gaze away from the leaves dancing slowly in the wind and looked at Lance. This walk reminded him of when they spent their first break time together, walking through the school gardens.

"They... they're supposed to dye the angel's wings black... as a sign of treason."

Keith hummed and then tilted his head in concern after seeing that Lance's eyes had glossed over and his face had morphed into one of badly contained horror.

"Supposed to?" He said, picking up on the particular use of words. Lance shivered, as though remembering something horrible.

"I didn't exactly have the most merciful of guards... we've never liked each other because I think he's cruel and he had a little crush on me before I told him to go fuck himself..."

Keith was getting really worried now.

"Lance... what happened?"

"He didn't care that he'd be punished... he said he just wanted to hear me scream. He's sadistic in that way."

"What did he do, Lance?" Keith said, growing angry at the thought of some shithead hurting _his_ angel.

"He... he made sure it was slow. Painful." Lance continued.

They had stopped walking now. Lance looked far away, like he was reliving every moment.

"It's easier if I show you." He said after a few seconds.

Keith only nodded, too confused and anxious to form a proper sentence of confirmation.

Lance turned around so that his back was facing Keith and slowly began to lift up his shirt.

Keith felt a tear stream down his cheek. He walked closer to the brunette, ghosting a finger over the protruding and aggressive red scars, two lines starting from his shoulder blades and ending at his lower back.

"He burnt them first... pretty much every feather was turned to ash. And just when I thought he was done... I felt this- this _pain_. And there was this loud crunching noise and I realised what he was doing..." Lance said, his voice a mere whisper as he pulled his shirt down again and turned around to face Keith once more.

"I've never felt such agony Keith... I was determined. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. But when he started ripping them off I couldn't hold it in. I thought I was gonna die."

Keith was in shock. He couldn't even comprehend what Lance was telling him right now, though the image was stuck in his brain permanently. It tore him apart to think about what Lance had to go through. He couldn't speak, couldn't think of any way to possibly make Lance feel better about any of this. He was truly horrified.

Aren't angels supposed to be loving and caring and- well... angels?

"Allura came running in then. She was furious. And I mean I've never, _ever_ seen her so livid... She killed him on the spot..."

"Lance... I... I don't." Keith tried to speak but his mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish.

Lance smiled sadly and hushed him, pulling him into a loving embrace.

"Don't. I'm okay now." He whispered softly into the boys hair.

"But... but you were in so much pain a-and I was just sitting here, I was so _mad_ at you. For letting them take you. For not fighting. For leaving me. I had no idea that... that..." Keith was borderline hyperventilating now, he could hear Lance's screams ringing in his ears, even though he wasn't there to witness them.

Lance slowly sat down, pulling Keith with him. He sat the boy in his lap and played with his hair, cooing softly to try and calm him down.

"You had every right to be mad at me hermoso. I shouldn't have broken the rules in the first place... But I don't regret it. Even after everything he did to me." He said quietly as Keith cuddled into him, his sobs turning into small sniffles.

"Why not?" He whispered.

"Because I'm here right now, holding you in my arms. Nothing could compare to the pain of losing you."

Keith wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His heart was aching for this boy who has been through so much and yet is still alive and kicking and focused solely on him.

'I'm so, so lucky.' He thought to himself, burying his face into Lance's shoulder.

"Anyways, once Allura had healed me she gave me a few days to myself, she let me cry and scream and lose my shit. And then she summoned me to the hearing room..." Lance continued, gently stroking up and down Keith's arm with his fingers.

"She told me that due to the events that had occurred the jury were feeling a little merciful, though they didn't look it... They said that they would let me come back here as a human, that I could spend my life with you if I so wish and that they wouldn't bother me again."

Keith looked up then.

"Wait... you're human!?" He asked, a look of shock on his face.

Lance nodded with a smile.

Keith stared at him for a while, his eyes travelling over Lance's face. His beautiful cerulean eyes with their long eyelashes, his dainty little nose with freckles pricked all over, and his lips, they looked so soft.

"See something you like?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keith blushed and moved away, shaking his head.

"Hey, you were keeping me warm."

Keith rolled his eyes, no longer facing Lance. He couldn't stop thinking about that time they kissed, a day or two before everything went wrong. Keith couldn't remember anything as amazing as that moment.

But Lance probably only did it because he had to. He was Keith's guardian angel, of course he cared but he couldn't like Keith like _that_.

"Keith..." Lance whispered in his ear and Keith jumped slightly.

Lance shuffled around until he was directly in front of the ravenette. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching.

Keith didn't dare to breath.

"What are you afraid of?" Lance whispered again.

Keith could feel his skin tingling under Lance's touch, it wasn't like how it was before. This was more dull, but there nonethelesss. Keith couldn't not look at him now, what with his eyes being directly in front of him. He stayed silent, not quite knowing how to reply.

Lance sighed and pulled away before getting up. He paced back and forth while Keith watched silently.

What is he afraid of?

Keith is afraid of a lot of things.

"I've told you everything I can." Lance said, stopping in his pacing suddenly.

"Now you've got to tell me something."

"Something? Like what?" Keith asked.

Lance pivoted on his heel to face him.

"What do you want?"

Keith gave him a look.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific..."

Lance growled softly and narrowed his eyes at Keith.

"What do you want from _me_? I came back here to be with _you_ y'know. But if you don't want the same thing I can go?" He said, an edge of annoyance in his tone, which Keith had never heard before.

When he didn't say anything, Lance nodded.

"Okay... damn. Not where I thought this was going." He said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with furrowed brows before turning around and walking away.

"You're just saying that because it's what you're used to." Keith mumbled.

Lance halted. Apparently he still had impeccable hearing. He turned around slowly to look at Keith, who was still sitting cross legged on the grass and looking at his shoes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're used to caring for me. You're used to dedicating your life to look out for me. It was quite literally your job." Keith said.

Lance walked over again.

"And?"

Keith looked up.

" _And_? And don't you want to live here on Earth for you? Actually have a life where you live for yourself and not some stupid-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Lance said in a deep voice. He was seething.

"Yes, I'm used to looking after you. Yes, it was my job to put your life before mine. But have you considered the fact that now I'm here and I still want to do that is maybe because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you now that I've seen what it's like with you in it?" Lance growled, walking closer.

Keith processed his answer slowly and then shook his head.

"You _think_ you love me. Once you see what it's like to live your own life you'll think differently." He said, looking down again.

"Fucking hell, you're so truly dim Keith it actually hurts."

And suddenly Keith was on his feet, having been pulled up by Lance.

"Wha-"

Keith was silenced by a pair of lips on his.

Lance is kissing him.

His arms found their way around Lance's neck as he pulled Keith closer by the hand on his lower back.

Unlike their last kiss, Lance was in full control. And he was angry. Keith could feel it.

He poked at Keith's lips with his tongue and though he was more than surprised, he granted Lance access.

Lance was slowly walking forward, not once breaking the kiss, until he had Keith backed up against a large tree. He picked him up by his thighs then, making Keith gasp into the kiss.

After about ten seconds Lance broke away, breathing heavily.

"I love you." He said in a strong voice, his eyes narrowed and daring Keith to say otherwise.

Keith just nodded slowly, his eyes wide as they took in Lance's expression.

Lance smiled then.

"Good. Glad we're finally on the same page."

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEEE!!  
> I love getting constructive criticism so if you have any please don't be shy to comment or private message me!  
> Lots of love,,  
> Max <3


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))

* * *

 

•••

 **Word count: 23** **84**

**// Not smut but uhh... heavy making out ahead, you've been warned. //**

•••

Keith was laying on his bed, twirling a lock of dark hair around his finger.

It seems that nobody close to Keith knew that Lance was back yet. Hunk didn't take Geography, and Pidge had been helping some new kid around the school during first period, so she wasn't there to witness Lance's sudden return.

"Keith, I'm home!" Shiro's voice suddenly called up the stairs, startling Keith from his thoughts.

He got up quickly and opened the door to walk downstairs. He smiled when he found Shiro in the kitchen, unloading this week's shopping. 

"Hey bro, good day at work?" He asked as he grabbed an apple that Shiro had just put in the fruit bowl.

Shiro eyed him suspiciously but smiled back.

"It was okay I guess, there's this new guy... he started today and uh... he's really kind." Shiro blushed a little and Keith raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 

"Awh has Shiwo got a wittle cwush?" He teased. 

Shiro was looking at him weirdly, probably because Keith hadn't been this social or... well... _anything_ in two whole months. Keith ignored his sceptical looks and winked before he walked from the kitchen, throwing a "Use protection!" over his shoulder.

He heard something clatter onto the kitchen floor and he smirked before kicking his bedroom door open. He threw his apple, now finished, into his bin and sighed before pulling his shirt off. 

"Beautiful."

Keith shrieked loudly, covering his chest with his arms as if he had something to hide there. He looked over to where the voice had come from only to find Lance, lying casually on his bed.

"Keith!? Are you okay!?" Shiro called up the stairs, having heard the startled cry.

Keith put a hand to his racing heart.

"M'fine. Just stubbed my toe!" He called back before slamming his door and whipping around to face Lance again.

"What the hell are you doing here!? How did you even get in!?" He whisper shouted, throwing a pillow at the brunettes face.

Lance laughed and pointed to the now open window.

"You should've seen your face." Lance said, clutching his stomach as he cackled.

Keith glared at him.

"Shut up before my brother hears you moron."

He did calm down after a few more seconds, his smile turning soft and admiring.

"You didn't answer my first question. Why are you here?" Keith asked, walking towards the bed.

Lance sat up when Keith was close enough and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist as he looked up at him.

"What, a guy can't come and see the boy he loves?" He said, beaming.

Keith wanted to be mad at him for scaring him but one look at that smile softened him right up.

He smiled and rolled his eyes before running a hand through Lance's hair.

"You saw me less than two hours ago you dork."

Lance pulled away and sighed.

"I don't like being away from you..." he whispered with a pout.

Keith smiled again and leaned forward to kiss the pout from his lips.

"The feeling is mutual." He whispered back after pulling away.

Lance smiled goofily, looking slightly dazzled. He nodded slowly and then looked down to his hands, smiling to himself.

Keith resisted the urge to 'awh' at this truly adorable angel - well... human being now. He picked up his laptop from his desk and then shoved Lance over so that he could lay on the bed too.

"What're you doing?" Lance asked, curling into Keith's side.

Keith smiled softly as he brought up the internet.

"My homework. Because unlike you I do as I'm told." He mumbled, Lance gasped in mock offence and then stuck his tongue out.

"I feel personally attacked." He grumbled, his face hitting Keith's chest with a 'hmph.'

Keith just shook his head, he started doing his research but moved one hand to Lance's hair. He played with it absentmindedly, it took him a while to actually hear the soft... purrs? Coming from Lance. 

He glanced at the brunette who still had his face hidden and raised an eyebrow before moving his hand down more to play with the hairs at the back of his neck.

Lance nuzzled his face into Keith's shirt.

His hand paused it's activity.

Lance looked up a little then so that only his eyes were visible.

"You didn't see shit. Keep doing your homework." He whispered.

Keith just looked at him for a while before smirking and resuming playing with his hair.

"I didn't know you liked having your hair played with." He said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Keith."

"Hmm... I wonder what else you like." He said suggestively before doing as he was told and looking back at his laptop innocently.

There was silence but Keith could see Lance blushing from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, seemingly changing his mind.

Keith's smirk grew and Lance didn't miss it. His eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked.

Keith looked at him again and blinked slowly.

"What's what supposed to mean?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You said... you... about what else I like..." He stuttered.

Keith smiled and put his laptop on his bedside table before rolling over so that he was straddling Lance.

Lance's eyes widened, his face bright red.

"I think you know what I meant Lancey Lance." Keith whispered, his face inches from Lance's.

Keith knew he really shouldn't be doing this with his brother literally downstairs but what can he say? He's a horny teenager alright?

Lance was very very still, his eyes never leaving Keith's, in fact it looked as though he were searching for something in the violet orbs.

"See something you like?" Keith asked softly.

Lance stayed quiet and Keith hesitated.

He didn't know how comfortable Lance was with this yet.

Keith had a sudden flashback to when him and Lance were arguing. When Lance left him at the party to go and sleep with some dick. Some dick who Lance later beat the shit out of because he tried to hurt Keith.

It's not like he hasn't... done it before. Not that Keith was intending to go _that_ far. Not yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance suddenly said.

"You." Keith replied, it wasn't exactly a lie.

Lance smiled then and rested his hands on Keith's hips.

"I'm sorry, I had to take a second just to process." He said gently.

Keith smiled back and shook his head, silently telling him it's fine before he leant down and pecked his lips.

When Keith went to move, Lance pulled him closer, his arms going around Keith's neck. Keith definitely wasn't complaining.

Their tongues danced together as the kiss deepened, Keith's hands roaming under Lance's shirt and Lance's squeezing Keith's thighs gently.

They were in their own little world, Lance was invading Keith's senses. His smell, his touch, his taste, even the little noises Lance was making was sending Keith into a frenzy. _Especially_ Lance's little noises.

Keith felt Lance's hands move from his thighs to his ass and he couldn't hold back the deep moan when his hands slipped just below his waistband.

"Keith, are you... are you okay in there?" Came a sudden voice and Keith has never moved so fast in his life. He jumped off of the bed, his hand on his heart. He motioned for Lance to hide.

He saw Lance dart under his bed covers and he tried to control his breathing as he opened the door to Shiro.

"Yeah I'm good, why do you ask?" He said with a smile, hoping he didn't look as flustered as he felt.

"Oh. I just... I heard a strange noise." Shiro said, a badly hidden look of suspicion on his face. 

"Ohh I was doing my homework and I accidently deleted a paragraph from my essay. I was groaning." Keith said, praying that Shiro would buy it.

He didn't.

"Why are your lips all swollen Keith?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Keith stood there for a few seconds, trying to come up with something that wouldn't sound stupid.

"Keith Kogane, is there a boy in your room?" He asked, a large smirk appearing on his face.

"Um... yes?" He said hopefully.

Shiro shook his head.

"I came up here to tell you that I'm going out, some guys from work wanted to go for a drink or dinner or something. That cool?"

"Of course." Keith said, glad that the subject had changed. "Is this new guy gonna be there?" He asked with a knowing look. 

"Okay, bye Keith." Shiro said before abruptly turning and walking downstairs, his face flushed.

When he was gone Keith shut the door and let out a long sigh of relief.

He heard small muffled laughter coming from his bed and he smiled before walking over and ripping his covers off of Lance and jumping on him, his hands moving to tickle him.

"What's so funny, huh?" He called as Lance giggled and tried unsuccessfully to shove him off.

"You... hahahaha... Keith stop... you... hahaha... I'm gonna pee myself stop!" Lance cried, a large grin on his face and Keith finally left him alone.

"I was trying to say... you just went and directly tried to convince him that you were doing homework but Keith honey... look down." He said, trying not to laugh again.

Keith looked down, confused until he saw the small bulge in his jeans. 

"Ohmygod." He said, cringing and going to get off of Lance. 

The brunette giggled and stopped him, pulling the covers back over them. 

"I think we were very rudely interrupted and I would very much like a kiss please." He whispered and Keith all but melted inside. 

He kissed Lance softly this time, the heat from thirty seconds ago being replaced with genuine adoration. His hands cupped Lance's face, and Lance's rested on his lower back.

Lance pulled away first.

"I have a question." He whispered. 

"Shoot." Keith said with a smile, just as quietly.

"What does this make us...?" Lance asked and Keith was glad that it was dark under the covers because his face went dark red.

"What do you want us to be?" He replied.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." Lance said without hesitation.

Keith smiled and had to take a deep breath before he answered, his heart pounding.

"Well I guess I'm your boyfriend then." He said, his cheeks aching from how wide he was smiling in the safety of the dark.

Or so he thought.

"You're really beautiful when you smile like that."

Keith froze. 

"How can you- oh..."

He still had super hearing, of course he can still see in the dark.

Stupid ex-angel perks.

"I have a question too..." Keith said, blushing and laying down on Lance so that he could hide his face.

"Go ahead." Lance said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his newly claimed boyfriend.

"I know what happened to your wings... but can you still change into... your other form? With the ears and hair and the eyes and... the fangs?"

Lance didn't answer for a moment, Keith assumed he was probably confused as to why he would ask such a thing.

"I can if I'm motivated enough I guess... why?" He finally said.

Keith smirked.

"Don't laugh..." He said, looking back at Lance now, knowing that he could see him.

"I promise?" He said, still confused.

"I really have a thing for fangs." Keith said softly, his hands now raking through Lance's hair gently.

There was a long pause and Keith thought Lance might be weirded out until he saw a sudden light.

Lance's eyes were glowing.

Keith stared at him in awe, genuinely shocked by the sheer beauty of those eyes.

Lance chuckled again.

"I guess I'm properly motivated." He joked and Keith smiled.

And then suddenly he was on his back, Lance was straddling _him_ now, his lips ghosting over the skin on Keith's neck.

"Fangs huh?" He mumbled before biting down softly on a spot just below his ear.

Keith's breath hitched, his hands squeezing Lance's hips in both surprise and pleasure.

Lance started to suck on the skin there and Keith's eyes closed, his mouth open ever so slightly but no noise coming out. That is until he actually realised what Lance was doing and his body went rigid.

"Shiro already knows you've got a boy in your room. Relax." Lance reminded him before kissing down Keith's jawline.

Keith nodded, sighed softly and relaxed, letting Lance do as he pleased.

"That's it. I've got you beautiful. Let me make you happy okay?" Lance hummed.

Keith turned his head and captured his lips in a kiss.

"I want to make you happy too." He mumbled as Lance slipped his hands under his shirt.

"You make me happy just by existing Cariño. Te amo tanto Keith." Lance said in Keith's ear and he shivered.

Lance speaking Spanish did strange things to Keith's body. He couldn't say no to Lance speaking Spanish.

"I love you too." Keith said breathily and Lance stopped to look at him. 

"What?" Keith asked, staring back at Lance's glowing blue eyes, he could just about make out a smile.

"That's the first time you've said you love me." He said, kissing Keith. "I could get used to that." He said against his lips.

Keith smiled and  then moaned a little as Lance repositioned himself on his lap, there was a lot of sudden friction on his growing 'problem.'

Lance smirked into the kiss and slowly started grinding on Keith.

"Fuck..." Keith breathed, breaking the kiss.

"Not yet hermoso." Lance said, and one of his glowing eyes disappeared for a second letting Keith know that he had winked. 

If he wasn't in heaven right now he'd slap him.

Let's just say Keith was certainly made happy that evening. His homework, which was nowhere near done, stayed abandoned on his beside table as Keith fell into a deep sleep, Lance's arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Good night, _my_ angel." Lance whispered softly. He kissed his cheek before following after his boyfriend and falling asleep.

•••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bOYs are in loVE AND I'M CRYing!!  
> I love getting constructive criticism so if you have any please don't be shy to comment or private message me!  
> Much love,,  
> Max <3


End file.
